Another story called: Listen To your Heart
by TheirsALittleEvilInEveryone
Summary: Kagome sings a sonh to comfort Sango at a time of need, she was hoping to fix San and Mir relationship after what happened, but she didnt know it would fix hers too...read to find out what happens. R&R! pairings sanXmir, inuXkag...oneshot, but if you want


-1Listen To Your Heart

I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS:

Hey ya'll, I know I'm supposed to be writing Shining Moon, but I'm having a little writers block, so I'm writing this to keep you all busy while I write Shining Moon chapter 7, alright?…looks around…okie dokie san toki!

We find Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku walking to a village near by when they saw someone running from something Miroku stopped the little girl and asked, "excuse me little girl, but what is the matter?", "o-our v-village is b-being at-attack b-by a d-demon, please h-help us" and with that the little girl collapsed and Kagome asked Inuyasha to carry the little girl, "why do **I **have to carry her?" Kagome gave Inuyasha 'if you don't, be prepared to be sat a million times' look and with that Inuyasha carried the little girl. The village came into sight and Inuyasha immediately smelled fresh human blood, "Inuyasha, I can sense jewel shards!", "well, if that **thing's **got a jewel shard then I'm going after it" and with that Inuyasha put the little girl down and went ahead. A few minutes and Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku with two fresh hand prints on his cheeks came and saw that the demon was gone and then they saw Inuyasha with a jewel shard in his hands, "here Kagome, purify this" as Inuyasha threw it to her. Then suddenly an old man with a bunch of people behind him came to thank their saviors and offered them some food and a place to sleep, the Inu gang accepted and fallowed the villagers.

After they all ate, and then Kagome and Sango took a bath, Inuyasha was in a tree somewhere napping, but keeping a close eye, Shippo and Kirara were off sleeping and no one knew where the perverted monk was…uh-oh that cant be good, "Kagome? I think I'm gonna go look for the hentai before he gets himself hurt okay?", "yeah, sure Sango I'm just gonna stay here…I'll see ya later" and with that said Sango went to find the hentai. (A/N: and yes she's dressed…get your heads out of the gutter ppl, I'm not Miroku)

With Miroku:

"well hello ladies, my, my I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you two are" the two girls giggled, "may, I ask you two a question?" they girls giggled again and nodded, "will, either one of you consider…bearing my child?" the girls looked shocked, they had never been asked to bear someone's child, "well…uh…why…" one of them answered, but dint have time to answer when she felt a hand go on her butt, "HENTAI!!!!" and with that they both left, meanwhile Sango was listening to the whole thing, then she felt water coming from her eyes, _'w-why am I-I c-crying?'_ Sango asked herself. _'__I cant believe him, after he told me he loved me, I-I cant do this anymore' _and with that Sango ran to the nearest forest, and Kagome was watching the whole thing, "Sango!" she said Kagome very worried. She went over to Miroku, "How could you?! After you told Sango you loved her, she was right you'll never change!" Kagome yelled, sure it was harsh, but he deserved it, and with that Kagome chased after Sango.

At The Forest

Sango kept on running and she found a clearing with a small pond with white lilies floating on it and a rock bid enough to sit on. Sango walked to the rock and starts to cry, _'I can't do this anymore, this is probably how Kagome feels when she sees Inuyasha with Kikyo' _Sango thought to herself.

With Kagome:

She was looking for Sango and finally she found her sitting on a rock, near a pond, "Sango?" asked Kagome. Sango turns around and looks at Kagome with new tears forming and starts crying harder.

"Kagome I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, I know I've told you that whenever I see him with other women it doesn't tear me up inside, but I cant do it anymore, I've lost too much in my life and been hurt too much in my life…I-I don't need another one…specially from the only man I've ever loved! I-I want to go K-Kagome, I want to leave and forget about him" Sango said. (A/N: You've probably realized Kagome's hugging Sango right now trying to comfort her), "Shhhh, Sango it's okay, just let it all out" Kagome said.

"Kagome…is this how you feel, when…never mind" Sango said, not wanting Kagome to feel sad too.

"It's okay Sango, I know what you were going to ask, and yes…this is exactly how I felt…" she looks down at Sango, "your feel like your heart is being squeezed doesn't it?" nod, "and you feel like you want to leave, but you feel like you have to stay huh?" another nod, "you know I think I know a song that can make you feel a little better, it's almost like your solution to your problem about wanting to leave, but…"

"Can, can you sing for me Kagome?" asked Sango hopefully. She nodded and began…and began to sing Listen To Your Heart by DHT…

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Kagome looks at Sango and smiles at her.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Kagome paused for a minute, "**are** you listening to your heart Sango" no answer so she kept sing.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide...yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

"you wanna belong…don't you?" again no answer…not even a nod.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

With Miroku and Inuyasha

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO INTO THAT FOREST?!" yelled a very angry Inu hanyou

"I'm sorry okay, but just help me find her…I mean them" said a very nervous monk

"Fine, but if their hurt, I'm gonna punch you so hard you own children's, children will feel it" and with that said they took off to the forest trying to look for the girls while yelling out their name.

"SANGO!! SANGO?!" yelled Miroku

"KAGOME!! KAGOME!?" yelled Inuyasha, no reply si they kept looking while yelling their name out.

Back With Kagome and Sango…still singing

And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Back With Inuyasha and Miroku…still looking

They kept on searching and no sign of them, Inuyasha was getting furious, until he heard Kagome's voice, _'I-is she…singing?'_ he asked himself, "Miroku, this way, I smell Kagome…and Sango…come on" he said, instead f yelled (A/N: doesn't want Kagome and Sango to hear them.

With Kagome and Sango…**still** singing

(A/N: Okay by now Inuyasha and Miroku are listening to Kagome sing)

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart mmm mmmmm

Kagome paused, and looks at Sango…and smiles at her again

I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sango stopped sobbing, "thank you Kagome…c-can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she said smiling

"I-is this the song you think about when your about to jump into the well when you see Inuyasha with Kikyo?, but then decided not to?"

Kagome stopped smiling and waited for a moment, Sango was about to say something when Kagome said something, "yeah Sango, it is…it kinda makes me feel like I still belong here and that Inuyasha might pick me over Kikyo or at least need me, but enough…did the song make you feel better?" Sango was about to answer, when they heard rustling leaves from a bush, Kagome stood up in a fighting stance, "who's there?" she asked, she readied her bow and arrows, "I said whose there?" she asked more demanding (A/N: I forget to tell you she had her bow and arrows, hello it's a forest, you never know what's in there) Kagome was about to shoot when…

"WAIT! Kagome it's me…and Miroku" said a familiar voice

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"w-we were looking for you two" he said a little nervously

Sango looked at Miroku who had a expression on his face, she too had a sad expression, but there was something else there…hurt…she turned to leave, "Kagome, I'm gonna go back to the village…alright?" she was about to walk away when Miroku grabbed Sango's hand "Wait Sango" said Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to leave so the two can have some privacy.

"L-look, you don't need to say anything…I get it now, please let go of my hand" she asked a coldly.

"Sango I'm-"

"I told you, you don't need to explain anything, I get it and I want you to let go, now let go of me" she said getting a little angry.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"So, why was Sango crying? Miroku didn't tell me a thing" he said.

"I don't know if I could tell you, it's kinda between them" Kagome explained, _'singing that song, has made me realize…what's gonna happen after all this?' _Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was not smiling like she always does.

"Kagome is there something wrong?" Kagome looked at him as if trying to convince him that everything's okay, then looked away and said no, "Don't give me that, something is wrong" he told more than asked.

"Did…did you hear my conversation with Sango?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Yes, I did and if you-" Inuyasha had no time to say the rest as he felt Kagome hugged him, well more like tackle without getting thrown to the ground.

"Inuyasha, I know what your gonna say, but please don't say it" she was now crying.

"What am I gonna say? What are you talking about?" he asked really not getting it.

"Look, I know who your going to choose after our battle with Naraku is over and the Shikon Jewel is complete and I'm telling you that I don't want to hear who it is" she said crying harder.

"Kagome, why would you think I would pick Kikyo?" he asked.

"Because you love her and sob and I cant measure up to her sob she's better sob stronger, prettier, and sob she's the real thing, I'm just her reincarnation sob I'll always be second best" she said while sobbing. Inuyasha lifted her chin up.

"Kagome, I may have loved her, but she's not the same person I fell in love with 50 years ago, now she got reincarnated and I feel like you're my second chance, let's face it if you weren't here I would have still been stuck to the Goshinboku tree" he said, "and your wrong I pick you, you excepted me for who I am and what I am, she wanted me human so the feeling of love was gone right after that" Inuyasha hugged her, "Kagome, aishiteru" she pulled away and was in total shock.

"What did you say?" she asked trying to see if her ears weren't fooling her.

"I said aishiteru Kagome, now and forever" and they kissed for a few minutes, "aishiteru-deso" and they walked to the village hand in hand.

Back to Sango and Miroku

"Sango please let me explain-" again he was interrupted.

"Explain what? That it was you cursed fault? That you didn't want to rubbed that girls ass, but you had no control over it?" she now in tears again, but not only in sadness, but in anger too, she waited for a reply, none was given, she shook her head, "Nothing to say now? Is it because I know that there no answers to my question?…your hand **is** cursed, but not the kind of curse you say it has" again she tried to leave, but he grabbed her hand again. She turned around while saying, "I told you to let go of-" she had no time to speak when lips crashed into hers, then it released her lip lock.

"I'm really sorry Sango and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but mean this when I say, I really love you" he said.

"ha, yeah right, how am I supposed to believe you now? How you I know your not lying again?" she asked.

"Sango, look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying" he said, she looked into his eye's and saw love, truth and sorrow, but not from what he said, but by the fight they just had. "I really do love you Sango" he got down on one knee and said, "Sango, will you be my bride once we defeat Naraku?" he asked.

"Yes, I will and I forgive you, but one more problem and-" she didn't have time to finish when the same lips captured her own lips again, "I promise" and with that said they left the forest and went to the village hand in hand also.

Me: Alright that's the story, I didn't want my readers to get bored waiting for the next Chapter of Shining Moon, so I wrote this, feel free to review…please feel free…alright review or I'll make Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other in Shining Moon

Kagome: okay I think you've been up way too long :::pushes me out of the room::: please review, while I try to calm her down and…

Me: lalalalalalalalalaalalalala, I'm sooooo BORED, KAGOMEEEE!, lalalalalalalalaaaaaallalala:::Starts sing, I'm A Barbie Girl:::

Kagome:…excuse me :::walks outside to the hall way::: WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TELL THEM TO REVIEW! KAMI!!!:::walks back in the room and closes the door::: sorry about that anyway review!

Me:::Run back in the room::: Please review or I'll- :::Kagome covers my mouth::: shuddup. Your not helping yourself here

Me: Bye :::waves:::

Kagome: yeah bye :::waves:::

Me: I think that went well

Kagome: Yeah, sure it went terrific :::sarcastically::: scene fades…

Me:::runs back into the room::: REVIEW OR I'LL-

Kagome:::comes in the room and covers my mouth::: Sorry again, loyal reviewrs she's a little...:::looks over to me then looks back at you::: hyper...and bored...bye :::drags me out of the room again::: ya know you wont reviews that way:::scene fades...again:::


End file.
